The delivery of fluids to a patient intravenously is known in the art, especially in applications where the patient is being transported. In such applications, the bag from which the fluids are being dispensed is suspended from a support pole, the difference between its height and the position of the patient providing the requisite gravity flow.
For a number of reasons, including patient security and protection of patient medical information, it is becoming increasingly important to provide something more than a simple bag of the fluid hanging from a support pole.
It is therefore an unmet advantage of the prior art to provide an intravenous fluid hanger assembly that is reliably transported and provides the necessary amount of privacy and security.